Someone is Bored
by candid eris
Summary: Susan Storm is spending the night at The Black Queen's headquarters after finishing a day of work there. What happens when this naughty vixen gets bored and wants to toy with poor old Susan..?


To clear some things up, this story takes place in an alternate Marvel Storyline me and friends are playing out. No, Susan is not with Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic. Instead she is with Daniel Rand aka Iron Fist. In this time line, the Hellfire Club is ruling the world, The White House is now The Black House with The Black Queen aka Selene Gallio in charge as well as The Black King aka Sebastian Shaw. Emma Frost and her White King are located somewhere in New York. Susan is currently spending the night at the Black House improving her devices to track down mutants. In this time line, The Fantastic Four has been separated, and Susan has no idea where she is. Daniel Rand is on the opposing team, wanting to take down the Hellfire Club. Susan is acting as a spy, and working with Daniel AND the Hellfire Club. But at the moment, Selene wants to have some more fun…This is only part one. Had to stop before I started rushing things! This Susan Storm is based off of the Ultimate Fantastic Four. If you are unaware of who Selene is, go Google her.

Don't flame.

Tell me if you like.

I don't own Susan, Selene, Daniel, or any other Marvel Characters.

Once again, this is part one.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A sigh passed through her lips as those crystalline blues looked up at the high ceiling. Arms rested above her head, slender digits playing around in her long blonde hair as she laid there in a lifeless like state, thinking about Danny. She honestly HATED being away from him, especially in these times when she was pretty much alone, due to the mere fact she had no idea where the rest of the Fantastic Four was, and she ultimately presumed the worse of their fate.

Her slender frame was dressed in a mere cream colored nightgown, body lying in top of the thick warm blankets. Her work was done for the day, and she would be returning to Mr. Daniel Rand the next day, and that's all she was looking towards. Funny thing was, she was finding it a tad bit hard to fall asleep. A deep sigh pressed through her full lips and she turned on her side, blue eyes now looking to the black walls, with nothing but portraits of the Black Queen, Selene Gallio and The Black King, Sebastian Shaw adorned in various spots. The two rulers truly intimidated her, and she often found herself quite nervous and frightened around them, and in this location, but she knew what had to be done.

With the constant thoughts of being wrapped in Danny's arms, and just being next to him, it was quite soothing to her mind, and she soon found herself drifting off to sleep, that was until she heard the door creak open. Her heart started to pound, wondering _who _could be coming into her room at such a late hour...and it was none other than Selene Gallio herself.

Susan slowly sat up on the bed, eyes looking to her a bit nervously, and thoughts quickly began racing through her mind wondering why the Black Queen was in her room so late. Did…she do something wrong? Crystal blues were locked on Selene's red hues as she watched her move to sit on the edge of the bed. Susan did find it a bit hard to move her attention from Selene though. The woman was quite attractive.

It seemed as if Selene was on her way to bed as well, only assuming this because she was dressed in a black nightgown, which stopped high above her knees, peeking through the black robe that covered her frame. Even in the dim light of the room, Selene seemed to have this…aura about her. But why would she stop in her room so late? This question couldn't be erased from her mind, even if she was getting lost in the woman. Susan knew that she was pretty much helpless when it came to matching powers with this mutant…so she hoped she was here to have a friendly talk with her again.

"Susan, I noticed as of late you've been pretty nervous and uneasy when you come to work with us. I hope that the incidents that occurred before aren't intimidating you. I told you; as long as you're loyal to the Hellfire Club you have nothing to fear…" Selene said crossing her legs. A small smirk remained on her face as she looked over the young blonde beauty. She could sense how nervous she was, but this fact only intrigued Selene. She had been looking at her closely ever since she had been assigned to work with the Club, and she thought it was pretty…cute.

"I-I'm sorry…it's still taking me some time to get used to it here…I'm not used to being away from home so long…" Of course when Susan said home, she was talking about being away from loved ones, where she felt much safer. Thank goodness she had that mental device in her head at the moment, because that was her only source of protection. And it didn't seem like Selene knew what she was up to. So she was a bit relieved, but still confused as to why she was getting this late night visit. She couldn't have waited to address the fact that she was nervous in the morning?

The visit became a bit more awkward as Selene moved in closer to Susan, their eyes meeting with each others. "Well I assure you Susan, there's no need to be so tense…" Selene placed a hand on Susan's silky smooth shoulder, fingers gently rubbing and massaging her skin gently. Sue's blue eyes looked down at her hand for a moment and then back to Selene's, and before she knew it the woman was leaning in, pressing her own full lips against her own. As Selene closed her eyes, that hand on her shoulder pushed Susan back down on to the bed a bit forcefully, making her lay back down on her back. Before Susan could actually get into this…assault, her eyes widened a bit wanting to push her off, but…she was afraid she'd get hurt, and as much as she hated to admit it…she actually liked the kiss. Eventually her blue hues were hidden behind her eyelids, and she gradually started to relax. This of course let Selene know this was going to be the beginning of a very interesting night.

As Susan gave in her to her friendly assault, Selene allowed her tongue to penetrate through her mouth, allowing her warm tongue to dance around with hers. One hand moved up her perfectly toned leg, and up Sue's nightgown, her palm brushing that sensitive area between her legs before it continued to journey up to one of her supple breasts. Fingers pinched and tweaked at her nipples before the moved over her soft flesh, only to grab a handful of her, gently massaging her breast now. Pulling away from the kiss, her soft lips met Sue's cheek, and continued to drag along her skin until she reached her jawbone, teeth ever so lightly nipping at her until she moved down further to allow the same actions to happen to her neck.

Susan wanted to protest, but she was enjoying it a bit too much. A soft moan escaped her mouth once the kiss was broken and she felt her soft, warm lips on her skin, eyes staying closed before she opened them to see this dark beauty showing her this unexpected affection. Though the surprises didn't end there, a rather sharp gasp escaped her mouth when she felt something rubbing her pleasure button through her laced panties. A stretched moan escaped her mouth now, but she was a bit freaked out when she felt something other than Selene's finger slipping under the fabric, and slowly finding its way inside of her wet sex. "W-What…"

Selene moved back up to press her lips against Susan's, just to stop her from questioning her. "Shh, just relax Susan…you'll be fine…" Words were whispered as her tongue slipped out and ran across her lips. What Susan was feeling was Selene creating solid tendrils from the shadows between them. The tendril that slipped inside of her grew in size, and gradually moved in and out of her, moving slow at first just to get her used to the feeling. Susan couldn't hold back another moan, and her eyes shut as her head leaned back into that pillow, hands reaching over to proceed to grab the blankets.

Selene soon moved down once more, lips continually kissing Susan's soft flesh until they reached to her supple breasts. One hand continued to massage one breast before her warm smooth tongue slipped out and ran along her rather solid, pink nipple. A whimper erupting from Susan's throat let Selene know that she was doing an excellent job in pleasing her.

While tasting her sweet flesh, she allowed that tendril ton pump in and out of her non-stop, but in a slow steady manner still. When she was wet enough, she sped up the pace. And those harmonic moans of Susan continued to echo throughout the room, signifying she was quickly growing close to a climax. Feeling Susan's body squirm and writhe beneath her form caused a smaller tendril to emerge and start rubbing that bundle of nerves.

"Mmm, are you going to cum for me Susan…?" Selene asked the woman in lust, red hues looking up at her with a devious gleam. All she could see was her nodding her head slowly. "I..I..am.."

And soon within moments, Susan's body was shivering with pleasure running up and down her spine, as those strange tendrils had caused her to have a pretty heavy orgasm. It didn't take long for them to be removed, and Selene slipped down in between her legs, her tongue low lapping at her moist hole to taste her awfully sweet juices before running up along her clit. "Mmm, good job Susan…now I want you to do the same for me…and did I mention you taste delightful…?"


End file.
